cnf_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Counterparts
'''Dark Cloud '''and '''Dark FCN '''the first villains to ever attack the Observatory. They were created by Luna during the time he was under mind control. Dark Cloud and Dark FCN, as of the Soul Shard series, they are no longer alive. Personalities Dark Cloud is shown to be polite, despite him being an antagonist. He is rarely seen without a smile on his face, again contrasting him being an antagonist. Dark FCN is shown to be a bit unsure of himself, but much more aggresive than his partner-in-crime. As Zerospace, the two are very confident in their abilites, seemingly finishing off all of the Observatory's members. Role in the Oblivion Island / Soul Shard Series Dark Cloud first appeared when Beanluv found a secret passageway behind a bookcase in Cloud's room. Dark Cloud was working on an odd machine at the time. Beanluv realizes that Cloud has a dark counterpart and leaves to tell FCN. However, he is never seen actually telling him about the dark doppelganger. Cloud, who has found himself on the Valtteri Island and is unable to get up to the Observatory, ventures into the Valtterian Cliffside, where he finds the Interdimensional Fissure. The fissure sucks him in and he is transported to Oblivia. Beanluv soon follows, where Dark Cloud forces Beanluv to enter the fissure. Dark FCN is first seen when Cloud realizes that what he thought was "his" Observatory (which was really Dark Cloud's) began to fall to Earth. Cloud kicked through the wall to confront Dark FCN, who was asleep in the control room. Dark FCN's personality then was an exact copy of FCN's. Cloud, who was under the impression that Dark FCN was a protagonist, made a plan with him to return to Earth. Before leaving, they picked up Beanluv, who also ended up in Oblivia. Dark FCN, Cloud, and a few others followed Beanluv through the secret passageway in Cloud's room to confront Dark Cloud. The group battled him and ultimately won when Blue appeared and delivered the final blow. When Dark Cloud was defeated, however, Cloud was killed by an unknown force with the excuse "if your dark counterpart dies, so do you". This led to a betrayal from Dark FCN, who escaped on his Observatory back to Oblivia. There, Dark FCN found an item called the Soul Shard which he then used to revive Dark Cloud, with the real Cloud still dead. Blue then broke the shard, causing the Soul Star who was napping inside to emerge and blast the two counterparts away. The star had wrongly assumed that Dark FCN had broken her shard. In a fit of range, FCN calms her down and promises to gather all five shards. After collecting four, Dark Cloud reveals to the group on an arena that he was saving the last shard. He gives the shard to the Soul Star, who begins to transform into a planet like she was meant to. However, the dark counterparts absorb the energy and use it to combine into Zerospace. Zerospace then absorbs all of the Observatarians into itself, and the Soul Star revives Cloud. Cloud boards the Lander and uses the remainder of the Soul Star's power to defeat Zerospace. After his defeat, he is not seen again. Trivia *Dark FCN was originally supposed to be the leader of Dark Cloud's Observatory, but this was never implemented. *Zerospace was supposed to make a return in the Miracle Crown saga. It was supposed to have been sealed in the crown by Luna, but this was eventually removed and replaced with the modern-day sentient Miracle Crown. Category:Antagonists